


Big Sis Momo

by Bigtime12, Pingasking200



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Big sister Yaoyorozu Momo, Platonic Yaoyorozu Momo and Izuku, Sibling Love, Suprised this is isn't a tag., Will add tags later., Young Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigtime12/pseuds/Bigtime12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingasking200/pseuds/Pingasking200
Summary: Momo is mature for a reason, she is a big sister with a 10 year difference between her & baby brother Izuku. After her parents entered a coma due to an accident; Izuku is now living with her in the dorms. Class craziness assured while she tries to protect Izuku innocence from the disaster that is Class 1-AAdopted from Blkcheetah.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Big Sis Momo

Momo was thinking that this shouldn't have happen to her family. Knowing that it was an accident didn't make the situation any better; how was she supposed to support her baby brother while at school since she didn't trust anyone but her parents to take care of him. After being diagnosed as quirkless by their doctor at 4 years old, it's been a rough year for Izuku. The staff all made it impossible to trust them now that her family knew they hated quirkless, but finding people who didn't have a problem is almost 0% nowadays. So with their parents in a coma & permission from principal Nedzu, Izuku will be living in the dorms with her til their parents are awake again. Now to make plans on how to rearrange the tiny room for the both of them as well as explain to the class of the additional dorm mate they will be living with for awhile. Nothing could go wrong...right?


End file.
